


Delphinium

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, princess starla and the jewel riders
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Shadowsong comforts an upset Cleo - he didn't sign up for the parental duties but rolls with them.





	Delphinium

Shadowsong had been trying to sleep, really. It had been a painfully long day - one spent chasing after rumors of a Wizard's Jewel over all of Avalon [which came up blank], so he really needed the sleep when he heard the soft whimpering of a certain unicorn filly. Mentally cursing out his newly discovered paternal instincts and wondering why Sierra wasn't attending to this or better yet, Tamara, he rose slowly and made his way over. "Cleo?" he asked.

Cleo sniffled and looked up at Shadowsong. With a tiny "Daddy", she stumbled to her hooves and quickly raced over to him.

Stunned at the tag, but internally pleased by it, Shadowsong gently nuzzled the clearly upset filly. "Shh, shh, little princess. What's wrong?"

She sniffled again and looked up at him. "One of the other unicorns gave me that," she said, gesturing with one hoof towards the offending plant.

Shadowsong was silent as he studied the plant. Double Larkspur, now what did.. Oh, right, he recalled as he poked about Tamara's brain for meanings of flowers [he _ate_ flowers, he didn't see the need to assign meanings to them] - haughtiness. Well, it was understandable - Cleo _was_ a princess but she hadn't been that way since he took her in and became a much needed father figure. "Just ignore them."

She nodded and snuggled closer. "It hurts though."

"Obviously, they haven't been paying attention to how much growth you've shown."

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff


End file.
